


'Merica

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bromance, Costume Malfunction, Flirting, Gen, Group Costume, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Leather Jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the things that are unplanned are more fun than the things that are planned.





	

"Hey Dexy, have you checked the group text lately?" Nursey asked from his place on Dex's bed.  
  
"Not since I started this coding assignment. I told you it takes a lot of concentration" Dex responded without looking up from his laptop.   
  
Nursey flipped onto his back and continued to look through the messages.

  
SMH Group Text  
  
JD: I'm trying to figure out why Guardians of the Galaxy would be a better costume choice than the Avengers  
  
Turk: Guardians of the Galaxy was just better   
  
JD: Okay bro thats debatable but that doesnt mean it would make a better costume  
  
JD: Whose going to be the raccoon?  
  
Turk: What about Bitty?  
  
Mama Bear: Definitely not Bitty  
  
Turk: Chowder?   
  
Sunshine: sorry guys   
  
Sunshine: i cant be part of your group costume  
  
Sunshine: i promised farmer that i would do a couples costume with her   
  
JD: That should be a fine in itself  
  
Turk: Can we make it one?  
  
JD: I think we have to see them being grossly affectionate to fine them  
  
JD: It's only fair  
  
Turk: True bro  
  
Turk: So whose in on the group costume  
  
April: I'm only in if Shitty comes and dresses as the female character for whatever group we're going.   
  
Andy: I WAS GOING TO SAY THE SAME THING. You get me so well Lards  
  
JD: Anyone else in? Nursey? Dex?  
  


"Dex, they want to know if we're in on the group costume?" Nursey questioned. 

"I'm not letting Ransom and Holster dictate my costume" Dex answered still typing away at his laptop.   
  
"So, that's a no?" Nursey typed a response in the group message and dropped his phone on the bed next to him.  
  
Dex sighed and leaned back in his chair "That is definitely a no."  
  
"You're done?"   
  
Dex spun his chair around to face Nursey. "Yea, finally."  
  
"Let's go get some coffee" Nursey suggested grabbing his coat.

* * *

  
The Halloween Kegster was always great, the Men's Hockey team, Woman's Volleyball team, and various other student across the campus dressed up and got together at he Haus. Shitty always brewed up some tub juice, even now that he graduated he was coming back to make some more. It was going to be great and everyone was excited.   
  
Nursey looked down at his costume and smiled, he had planned it out well. A bunch of the team members were going as Guardian of the Galaxy members so he was going as Bucky from the Avengers/Captain America Movies. It was a simple enough costume and he really did rock leather.  
  
Dex slipped on his costume and took a deep breath. He had always loved Captain America and now that he was at a much more liberal school and he was getting to the point when he was more comfortable in his own body, it was a great costume choice. At least he hoped it was a great costume choice. He decided to enter the party after it had already started. If he slipped in when it was already crowded then it would be less of a big deal.   
  
By the time Dex was at the house the music could already be heard from down the block, there were people on the front lawn, and even a few LAX boys were sitting on their front porch looking at the Haus in envy. There was bound to already be one or two inside but most didn't risk it.   
  
"Hey Dex, looking good." Shitty called as Dex walked towards the steps.   
  
Shitty was in the sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of the roof and Lardo right behind him.Shitty was Gamora and Lardo had ended up as rocket, she claimed it gave her an interesting art project to work on. Somewhere inside Holster was Star-Lord and Ransom was Drax. No one wanted to be Groot so Lardo made them a cute little baby Groot and hung him up on a box on the wall, just so that no one would steal him.   
  
Dex tried not to blush as he walked inside. Captain America could accept a compliment without turning pink. Dex was 2 drinks in when he found Nursey. All Dex could tell from the back was that Nursey was wearing a leather jacket and looked great. He was laughing at something Bitty had said and Dex tried to soak up all of the laughter that he could get. Bitty said something and Nursey turned around to face him, beaming.  
  
"Sexy Dexy, we match."  
  
"um- I didn't know you were going to be Bucky."  
  
"It's perfect." Nursey staggered over towards Dex.   
  
He underestimated his body weight and ended up knocking Dex to the floor. Dex's costume caught on the edge of a table and Dex heard a rip. He ended up on the floor with Nursey lying on his chest.   
  
"Nurse, you tore my costume" Dex groaned.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Dexy. I'll fix it tomorrow" Nursey rushed out, still not getting off Dex's chest. "You can have my jacket for now."  
  
Nursey got off and pulled off the leather. Dex's eyes took a minute to admire Nursey's toned arms. Nursey dropped the jacket onto Dex's lap and Dex pulled it on.   
  
"Thanks Nurse" Dex said as the same time that Nursey blurted out "You look great.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So tired.   
> Why does the College App process have to suck.


End file.
